dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulina
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Re:Black I was always in the "Black is Zamasu" camp until Zamasu came around to fight with Black; at that point I had absolutely no idea who or what he was. I'm not too upset with the outcome; it was the obvious one and as hype as Black is, there isn't really any way to satisfy everyone. As far as Beerus' theory, we don't need to document it because, well, he was wrong for starters. Two, the way he said it, he clearly had no idea what he was talking about and just said it because he thought he was right. And wow, that actually is both hilarious and very well animated. And don't worry, it's fine; all water under the bridge.—Mina Țepeș 02:20, October 4, 2016 (UTC) : For me, I don't personally mind. Pretty sure everyone thought it was Zamasu from the get-go when we saw him, and it was only when the future Zamasu appeared to fight alongside Black against Gokū and Trunks did we abandon the idea; before then, everyone was pretty much on board with that train of thought. The fact that they spent all that time building Black up as a badass — and in my opinion, he still is, he's actually my favorite villain in the entire Dragon Ball series at the moment — there was no outcome for Black that was going to please everyone. Making him Zamasu would have detractors. Making him a doll of Son Gokū would have detractors. Making him actually Gokū would probably have people up in arms. The thing about Gokū being childish is he always has been, it was just everything in the second half of Dragon Ball always kept throwing Gokū into such serious situations that we never really saw him have time to relax. I do believe he may be too relaxed in Super, but that's just because, like you said, there's been pretty much no tension up until now. And honestly, it isn't like Dragon Ball has been known for complex plots. Black is pretty much the first villain in Dragon Ball with a legitimate motivation that is interesting. Vegeta wanted immortality, Freeza wanted immortality, Cell was just following his programming, and Majin Bū was destruction for the sake of destruction. Black believes mortals are a curse upon the Universe, that they spoil the beautiful creation of the gods and doesn't believe they should live to enjoy it. : "Everyone sucks. They should die." in short. : So as far as villains go, Black is already better than most, I'm not even mad myself. But yeah, everyone is entitled to their opinion, and I know other people who aren't content with this arc. But for me, it's the only arc I have watched completely through, so there's something to be said for that.—Mina Țepeș 18:36, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::: This is why I do not like including time travel within a storyline. Toriyama did it....alright...in the last game, where he used Time Travel only to INSTIGATE the next arc. In this arc, it is literally every few episodes, back to the past, back to the future, abusing time travel to a point where honestly, Beerus is just being lenient. He has every right to destroy them right now. I mean, we know they won't die — they're alive in the epilogue — so there's no tension to begin with. The sad thing is, out of all the arcs in Super, it is still the best arc. The first two arcs were horrible retellings of fantastic films. The third arc was a tournament with quite literally no tension — Son himself said that even if they lost, Earth was just switching Universes, and he was right — so the entire arc had no weight. This current arc, however, does in the sense that there is a present threat, an endgame, an actual villain, everything. So I think it does what its supposed to do as well as Super can.—Mina Țepeș 17:33, October 8, 2016 (UTC) trunks page I would like to help you with Trunks page, where do you get 1080p images from DBZ, torrent? --[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 03:47, October 9, 2016 (UTC)